


大概率没后续的脑洞

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(comic), Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M, Mid-age, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 中世纪半AU，教皇亚历山大六世时期别问我哥谭到底在哪个国家，哥谭就在哥谭





	大概率没后续的脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪半AU，教皇亚历山大六世时期
> 
> 别问我哥谭到底在哪个国家，哥谭就在哥谭

科波特大主教的府邸外，三辆装饰华丽的马车已经等候多时。坐在最前马车里的客人还能撑住姿仪端坐，后两辆里的已经耐不住闷热，打着羽毛扇子坐在了车厢的阴影里，虽不至于像下等人一般袒胸露臂，也尽可能地敞开了长袍的领口。

即使已经热得恨不能吐出舌头喘气，年轻的客人们也硬是逼着自己等在雕花镂纹的大门之外。派去传话的仆役还没回来，他们不敢径自直入。

“哥哥，”最后一辆车坐的是对双胞胎，两人都穿着黑衣，只纹饰不同，拿白孔雀羽毛扇子的那个低声说，“我们什么时候才能进去啊？”

“再耐心些，埃尔，”拿着普通黑羽扇子的是哥哥约书亚，“等门开了就好了。”

“真不明白叔父！”埃利安抱怨着，扇子摇得更快了，毛绒绒的散羽蹭得约书亚鼻子痒痒，“把人拦在这里算什么事？他还能一辈子不让我们进门？真有本事，叫他那个私生子继承财产，也就用不着我们大老远跑到这来了！”

 

“阁下。”鬓间已有白发的执事长站在半阖的内室门外，低垂着眼睛，并不往里看，“一漏钟已经到了。”床幔动了动，他继续禀报，“威廉少爷没有下车，埃利安少爷有些等不及了。”

“让他们等着。”回答他的声音不复往日的平稳，显得恼怒又急躁。老管家丝毫不以为意，躬了躬身，脚步轻轻地离开。

内室光线不明，但很凉爽，有银屉盛着从最北端的布里斯托城运来的坚冰，床头放着冰好的鲜果。床幔里传出低低的笑声，却明显是个年轻人的声音：“外面的日头可重得很。”他搂着位高权重的大主教，手指像是弹琴一样爱抚着光滑的脊背。

奥斯瓦尔德冷哼了一声，蛮横地把自己塞进年轻人怀里。两人本就在一个枕头上，这下几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖。年轻人叹息了一声，搂住他的腰，十指相扣，说不出地缠绵：“你总得放他们进来……”

话还没说完，已经被冰葡萄堵住了嘴。年轻人只好连核一起咽了下去：“父亲……”

“早说过叫你去神学院。”奥斯瓦尔德半坐起身，半是抱怨半是后悔地说，“要是你去做了牧师，那就好办多了。”

私生子没有权利继承遗产，但大主教在退休之际送些东西给下任则是人之常情，只不过奥斯瓦尔德送的会是他的全部财产罢了。他的情人当然明白这个意思，但也只有苦笑：“可是我真的不想当啊，光是看着圣经我就想在桌子上磕晕自己……”

“伊桑！”大主教的声音严厉起来，“还有半个月，你后悔还来得及！你真的要去吗？”

“父亲…”伊桑叹着气又把他拉回自己怀里，两个人赤裸的身体相贴，“我怎么能向教皇反悔？我们谈过这个了对不对？”

奥斯瓦尔德烦躁地耙乱了黑发：“对对对，可是，”他有点泄气地捏住伊桑的脸揉了又揉，“可是你是要去意大利，去罗马啊……”

“你也去过罗马呀，”金发的年轻人安抚着他，“然后带着被封为大主教的谕令回来，不是吗？反正我也不在罗马呆很久，那地方不会吃了我的。”

“我是在比萨大学进修！可你、你是要去参军！”这才是他一个月来都心烦意乱的原因，而他四个侄子的到来就是最后一根稻草，“去打仗——在那么远的地方！”

“我的将军是教皇的儿子，”伊桑凑过去吻了吻他微微颤抖的嘴唇，“我的父亲是哥谭唯一的大主教，不会有事的。你自己也承认，这是挣爵位的最好办法了。”

“是啊，”奥斯瓦尔德闷闷地说，“你宁可去十万八千里之外为了别人打仗，也不愿意选一门亲事留在我身边……”

“父亲！”他闹脾气的样子真的像个小孩子，伊桑无奈又甜蜜地笑，“我已经结过婚了，”他拉起大主教的左手，用拇指推了推对方无名指上的戒指，“主说：你们不可有两个妻子，不然要受惩罚。”

“主可没这么说过。”奥斯瓦尔德忍不住笑了，他抬手抚摸年轻人的脸颊，“我只是担心。很担心……”

“我在没有你的情况下在哥谭活了十五年，父亲，”伊桑侧头亲吻了他的掌心，“不过是去罗马而已，我会活下来，戴着金项链回来见你的。”

“要是你不回来了呢？”奥斯瓦尔德终于吐出了这句重石般的话，紧紧抓住年轻人的肩膀，“要是你回不来了呢？”

伊桑的笑容不见了。年轻人不及年长者心思稳重，却更果决。他稍微沉默，在床榻上对着大主教单膝下跪，捧着他的左手低头亲吻那枚费了好些心思才做出来的戒指：“那我只能用死后的灵魂向您请求宽恕和遗忘了。”


End file.
